Fiber-to-the-Home (FTTH) or Fiber-to-the-Business (FTTB) are becoming more popular, as they can provide a lot more bandwidth over longer distances than copper lines can do. There is, however, no mechanism available, comparable to the one used for copper lines, to test the optical line. In solutions known in the art an Optical Network Termination (ONT) is used for testing the optical line. However the ONT devices require power to communicate with the network side. If the fiber is broken, no communication is possible any more. However, the absence of communication with the ONT does not necessarily mean that the fiber is broken: the ONT could be defect or power can be down.
Hence, an improved optical network test termination would be advantageous and in particular one that is independent of external power supply.